O APRENDIZ
by Morgane e Junizinha
Summary: De um lado 14 Cavaleiros de Ouro, de outro, 14 mulheres bem sucedidas. Quem fica no emprego? Baseado no programa homônimo. FICHAS ABERTAS!


**O APRENDIZ**

**Sinopse:** De um lado 14 Cavaleiros de Ouro, de outro, 14 garotas bem sucedidas. Quem fica no emprego? Baseado no programa homônimo. (FICHAS ABERTAS)

_Saint Seiya não nos pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

"_Os dez anos que se passaram após a Batalha contra Hades mudaram muitas coisas, principalmente na Fundação Graad e no Santuário. Com o apelo a Zeus, a pequena reencarnação de Atena, Saori Kido, conseguiu que todos seus guardiões voltassem a vida, com a condição que incluísse os guardiões de Posseidon e Hades, que ainda estavam selados e muito bem adormecidos com o selo de Atena. _

_Depois de uma reunião no Olimpo, Zeus e os demais deuses decidiram que até a próxima Guerra Santa daqui a 200 anos, Atena e seus guardiões estão livres para viverem em paz. Saori reconstruiu o Santuário e deu moradias civis aos seus guardiões, garantindo estudos e uma vida comum da maneira que cada um escolhesse._"

Com tantas empresas no mercado atual e o crescente apelo comercial televisivo, a Presidência da Fundação Graad teve como idéia contratar as duas irmãs empreendedoras mais bem sucedidas da Europa, Yohanna e Katarina Stein. As irmãs são líderes de mais de 10 empresas entre elas:

_-Rede de Fast-Food saudável._

_-Marketing Nutricional (ênfase na rotulagem de alimentos)_

_-Equipamentos destinados à medicina nuclear._

_-Equipamentos odontológicos._

_-Rede de Hotéis STEIN._

_-Extração de Minérios._

_-Engenharia de Materiais._

_-Logística._

_-Marketing pessoal._

_-Rede de Televisão, entre outras._

A idéia seria para liderar um Reality Show com a função de contratar uma mulher de visão, personalidade e muita inteligência para liderar uma de suas várias empresas.

Baseados nos moldes do programa americado, _**THE APPRENTICE**_, de Donald Trump, a Fundação Graad resolveu procurar em todo o mundo, quais seriam as classificadas perfeitas para participar do programa. Para ter certeza da escolha, a presidente Saori Kido, selecionou os seus melhores 14 homens de confiança, cada um deles com qualidades e características distintas a testar e pôr a prova cada uma das 14 mulheres participantes, finalizando dois grupos opostos.

Nesse jogo, dois grupos se embatem em idéias com rapidez, proficiência, audácia, eficiência e inteligência, mas só **uma mulher** do grupo selecionado será escolhida para entrar para a Fundação Graad em um cargo de liderança empreeendedora em uma de suas empresas, com um salário líquido anual de 800 mil euros. Todos os participantes serão devidamente instalados no_ Stratos Vassilikos_, um hotel luxuoso e espaçoso que fica perto de toda a zona comercial de Atenas e próximo ao suntuoso edifício da sede grega da Fundação, onde o programa será gravado.

Todos os candidatos concorrerão a uma série de tarefas específicas que envolvem marketing, finanças, empreendedorismo, publicidade, ações beneficentes, ações em prol do meio ambiente, negócios, eventos de grandes proporções, etc. As equipes terão poucos dias para realizar as tarefas, lidando com dinheiro, compras, vendas e tudo o que for necessário para que os programa e tarefas sejam cumpridos. Seguindo regras rigorosas e estreitas, os dois grupos serão avaliados pelas irmãs Yohanna e Katarina, que decidirãm quem continua e quem é demitido. Tanto homens quanto mulheres serão demitidos, de forma que a final seja disputada por, ao menos, uma mulher selecionada.

A cada tarefa, haverá a escolha de um líder em cada um dos grupos. O líder é responsável pela tarefa e deve ajudar todo o grupo de forma independente e audaz. Se Yohanna e Katarina dão a derrota para o grupo, todos os participantes são questionados e votam na pessoa que menos contribuiu para ser eliminado do programa, e o voto do líder serve em caso de desempate. As irmãs podem demitir mais de uma pessoa caso a tarefa tenha resultado muito insatisfatório.

A seleção está para começar! As candidatas devem ser preencher um grupo com históricos curriculares muito diversificados, tipicamente incluindo gerenciamento e administração de empresas, corretoria, acessoria, consultoria política, marketing e vendas, etc.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**N/M:** É gente, a JUNIZINHA teve uma idéia GENIAL em fazer essa fic!! Simplesmente FODA! É o seguinte, vão ser as garotas X dourados em um reality show com muita ação! Pelo preâmbulo que fiz, já deu pra ver que não vai sobrar tempo para brincadeiras. Queremos fichas **SÉRIAS**, que tenham a ver com a vida real e com os requisitos que eu coloquei acima, a ficha será como um porfólio de cada personagem!

**-AVISOS ANTES DE FAZER FICHA:**

**1) Formato: **Essa fic será um programa com eliminações. Os candidatos hora e hora voltam para o programa para auxiliar outros, mas será dado destaque a melhor, claro! _  
(Significa que não quer dizer que se sua personagem for eliminada ela sumirá pra sempre da fic!)_.

**2) Classificação:** Essa fic não tem drama, romance (nem hentai e **MUITO MENOS YAOI**), melação, etc._  
(Não vai ter briga pra ficar com nenhum dos dourados, vcs estarão mais compenetradas em vencer!)._

**3) Aparência:** não estamos procurando modelos, e sim mulheres inteligentes, de personalidade forte e raça. Uma ficha duma elfa de cabelo prateado e olho violeta não faz parte dos padrões que queremos, tentem fazer uma ficha de uma pessoa comum que existe por aí.

**4) BOM SENSO**, acima de tudo. Lembrem-se que nós somos chatas e vocês terão que nos convencer que tem que ser escolhidas! XD

**5) Carreira:** caprichem, isso é um currículo._  
(Só não vale exagero, ninguém é super herói!)_

**6) CALMA.** Antes de clicar no botãozinho ali à esquerda, não se afobe. Tome o tempo que for precisar para fazer a ficha! As seleções vão tomar tempo e essa fic não vai começar tão cedo. Qualquer dúvida, mandem emails (no perfil), a gente responde! Aliás, qualquer adendo na ficha que for necessário é só apontar que olharemos com cuidado.

_(As seleções vão demorar mais de um mês, provavelmente, então a ficha pode ficar muito boa até lá!)._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**FICHA: **

**apaguem as observações entre ()**

**-Nome:**

**-Idade:** (ao menos 25 anos!)

**-Nacionalidade: **

**-Aparência:**

**-Personalidade:** (não esqueçam de detalhar como é o seu comportamento no ambiente de trabalho e com outras pessoas).

**-Vestuário:** (casual/social)

**-História profissional:** (currículo, quanto mais detalhado melhor).

**-Ambições na carreira:**

**-História de vida: **(quanto mais detalhes melhor)

**-Manias/Vícios/Traumas/Medos:**

**-Porque acha que deveria ser chamada?:**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Essa fic faz parte de uma iniciativa minha e da Junizinha para: **FICS COM CONTEÚDO INTELIGENTE! **

Faça uma e contribua para o aumento de fics que são mais interessantes de ler! Chega de melodrama, melação e sacanagem! Apoio à diversidade de fics!!_ (Não estamos ofendendo ou criticando ninguém, mas queremos ler mais fics com melhor conteúdo. E você?).  
_


End file.
